


And Now We Are Here Again

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	And Now We Are Here Again

\- What was so wrong in wanting you? asked Harry, his eyes stick to the wooden floor.  
\- Where shall I begin? asked Severus in a contemplative voice.  
\- At the beginning, please.  
\- Then you have your answer, mister Potter.  
\- Let's make a new beggining, then, proposed Harry silently.  
\- There will be the same mistakes. And new one too. There would be more mistakes than is healhy...  
\- There will, admitted Harry soberly. And added nothing more.  
\- But?, prompted him Severus, looking him in the eye now.  
\- But I love you more than just letting you go, stated Harry firmly, while his eyes left the floor to look Severus in the eye too.


End file.
